TFFTB S2: The Enderman Arc: A SkyDoesMinecraft Fanfiction
by ElucidatorX
Summary: 3 months have passed since Eme, Prim, and Luna left. Deadlox is spending time with Celeste one night before disappearing from Sky Army. All bases report him missing. Celeste claims she didn't do anything, but Sky goes out to investigate. He discovers a connection between the mob, Enderman...
1. Vanish

**Heyyyyy! Welcome to the first chapter of TFFTB, The Second Season. If you haven't seen Season 1, I suggest going on my account and reading that first, or none of this will make sense! But if you refuse, then read this story. You're rebel. I like dat. XD**

**Deadlox: WE'RE BACK!**

**Sky: WE'RE BACK!**

**Celeste: WE'RE BACK!**

**Team Crafted: WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Anyways, this won't be a long chapter, I'm warning everyone. It's sort of a prologue. Or the beginning. Whatever. Everyone's asking about Prim! I HAVE A PLAN, DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR BUTTSICLES. Obviously, I'm not gonna tell you. Perhaps the creator of Prim will understand what I'm going to write but YOU'LL GET THE GIST OF IT. And this story contains things that I did NOT create. Submit your OCs, if you want. I'm not gonna sprinkle them in immediately, ONLY if I find a spot suitable.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

The moon has raised high over our heads. Celeste and I were sitting on the mountain, nearby the Sky Army Base. We were watching the clouds swish by. "The breeze is incredible." Celeste murmurs. I laugh. But it was true, anyway. It was about 3 months since our friends had left the Main Base, but they write us letters. Occasionally. Sky and everyone including myself got back into our old, regular routines. Except now Celeste, Lilia, and Jay were now with us as well.

I always found time to spend some time with Celeste in the night, when I wasn't called on duty or anything.

I could feel myself slipping back and forth from sleeping. I tried to stay awake. Celeste smiles. "You can go to sleep. I'll wake you up before dawn." She promises. I sigh and sit back against the smooth rocks. "Okay. You win." I mutter back.

*_2 Hours Later*_

I wake up. Celeste didn't wake me, just this shivering feeling runs down my spine. I look up and see her staring at where the moon was, her back facing me. "Celeste? Is it almost morning?" I ask. She doesn't reply.

Moments pass. "You know, Deadlox," Celeste says. I immediately grow suspicious. Celeste hasn't called me Deadlox in quite a while. "I've always wondered why you like me." She finishes. I stare intently at her, but stupidly, I reply: "Because you are who you are." I watch Celeste's movements carefully. She turns her head, slightly, just so I can see the side of her face. Her bangs shadow her eyes. A sly grin creeps across her face.

Suddenly, I choke. A sharp pain stabs through my chest. I look up in surprise. The girl in front of me was not Celeste. Celeste didn't own dark, greyish purple eyes. I fall back, realizing this person had stabbed me with a decorated blade. I breathe heavily. The person chuckles evilly before thrusting a card into the gash. I gasp for air, clinging to my sides desperately. 'Celeste' stands up, revealing two sharp teeth in her deadly smile. I start to cough up blood and feel this horrible feeling. A burning sensation is felt on the very tips of my shoulders and my waist.

A mind-blowing pain surges through my body. I get one glimpse of what was happening. Black and purple bony wings had sprouted on my back. I take one last gulp of air before blacking out.

**Me: See. It wasn't a chapter!**

**Deadlox: I. Am. So. Scarred.**

**Me: And you should be! It took me a while to come up with some words. I should be doing homework right now.**


	2. Stressed and Suspicious

**THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAYYYYYYY. I hope everyone from the original story is EXCITED! Oh, and uh, if you don't like Enderlox, then. Don't read this. DON'T READ IT, MOTHERFUCKER. If I see a review and it says you think it's stupid, I KNOW YOU READ IT. I'm watching you through your window, I swear to god. I don't know what the deal is with 'Enderlox' or the history behind it. I'm just SAYING it's Deadlox. Getting a card shoved in him. PLEASE. DON'T. GIVE. ME. THE. SHIT. **

**Deadlox: Moo.**

**Sky: I don't know what to think anymore! EEEEE. **

**Kia: Who are you people?**

**Me: Oh, hey, Kia. Uh. Don't think I should introduce you.**

**Sky: New girl?**

**Me: She's not an OC, I made her into le story!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

**Sky's PoV**

I snapped open, shooting up from my bed. I look over at Ty's bed. Empty. My eyebrow rises. "What… the hell?" I mutter. "Shouldn't he have come home last night?" I jump out of the bed and swing on my sunglasses. I flip open my phone. Only a message from Mitch. "Should I be worried?" I wonder.

Walking out of the butter building, I scan the courtyard. I spotted a couple of my friends. "JASON. WHERE'S TY?!" I call to him, walking over. Jason looks up. "Oh, Deadlox? I don't know. Haven't seen him." He replies, poking Lilia in the waist. She squirms. "Whyyyyyy!" Lilia whines. Jason chuckles, but I'm not reassured. I walk down to the gates and call him. After 6 rings, Ty's voicemail comes on. "Godammit." I curse under my breath. I look up just in time to see a purple flash. Curious, I follow it.

I run out of SkyHub, and chase after the purple sparkles. It stops moving when I reach the forest. I spot someone. It was a girl, sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs. It reminded me awfully of Prim. The girl had short black hair and wore an indigo T-shirt with a short, black jeans jacket. She swung over to face me, a smile creeping up her face. "Hi!" The girl said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but feel suspicious of this person. Purple sparkles, what did I just follow?! The girl gives me this airy look, like she was brainwashed. "What's wrong, SkyDoesMinecraft?" The girl asks. I equip my sword from behind my back. "How do you know me?" I ask cautiously. The girl's spinning eyes brightens up. "You're known everywhere! It's quite an honor, really. Anyway, my name's Kia." She says. I take a step back.

Kia smiles again and pats me on my back. "Well, bye." She says. I watch her walk off. I could feel shivers running up and down my spine. I start swinging around rapidly to see if Kia put anything on my back.

"AHAHAHA What the hell are you doing, Sky?!" I hear a familiar voice yell from behind me. I turn around and am relieved to see Jerome and Mitch. "Dude, you'll never guess what just happened." I breathe. Mitch swings his iron axe up and down. "Well, I sent you a text, and you never replied. I flip open my phone again and realize I didn't bother reading his message.

"Oh, sorry. Have you guys seen Ty?" I ask. Mitch and Jerome exchange looks. "We noticed that too. He didn't visit any other bases, they reported." Fluffy says. I walk past them. "Well, tell me if you see him, okay?" I command. "He still didn't read my text…" I hear Mitch murmur behind me. "They're really good friends. You can't blame him." Jerome replies. I adjust my sunglasses and continue to walk.

Then it hits me: I SHOULD JUST ASK CELESTE! I hurry off to her cabin. Knocking on the door, my hopes are high. Celeste opens the day, her hair short. I guessed she had cut it. I feel like I've just woken her. "Oh, hello, Sky. What's up?" She says sleepily. "Where was Ty after last night?" I ask, straight to the point. Celeste snaps awake. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Weren't you with Ty last night?"

Celeste: "No! I wasn't! I was going to meet up with him, but got too tired. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer."

I turned on my phone for the third time again and slid through my messages. There it was; *9:47. Sent From Ty: Hey Dude! I'm with Celeste right now. TTYL. Lol.* The message was still there. "You weren't with him at 9:47?" I ask. Celeste was stressed now. "No! I wasn't! Sky, please! I was asleep around 9!" She says, her voice cracking. I wanted to believe her. Why couldn't I? I decided not to ask any more questions.

We stood in silence and confusion at Celeste's front door for a few moments. "Should I go look for him with you?" She says firmly. I shake my head. "No, no. You can. I unfortunately can't come with you. I have some duties." I lie. I hurry away before Celeste could protest. Do I have the right to be suspicious? I felt guilty to be against Celeste, who was my friend. But, the environment didn't feel correct.

**Lilia's PoV**

Jason blushes. "Do you want to help around with me?" He asks shyly. My face burns up, and I give him a smile. "Uh, sure!" I reply.

We run around the base, running errands and collecting things for SetoSorcerer. Jason and I were picking up boxes from Citrinus Butter Valley around the afternoon. "Hey, Lilia. I know it was a while ago, but when you went on the mission, why did your signal go off?" Jason says suddenly. I look up him. "Oh, how did you know?" I ask, surprised. He turns a deep red inside his helmet. "Oh, um, I was tracking you- everyone on the meter." Jason stutters. I giggle secretly, but reply: "Oh, well, I fell and I broke my compass." I didn't give the details, really, but it wasn't a lie.

Jason puts down the box he was holding. "But, you were bruised. And you broke your foot." He pushes on. I turn peach to his concern. "Oh, well, it was just when we were fighting Herobrine's minions; I fell off a small hill. It's okay… I'm alright now." I try to stop him from worrying. It failed. Jason turns to me. "Okay…" He says quietly. Jason reaches and taps my forehead. My face burns. Jason realizes what he was doing and rips his arm away. He continues to pick up boxes, refusing to talk. I grin. It's been a while since I hung out with Jason… It feels awesome to relax after so long.

**Me: See, I didn't forget Lilia x Jason fluffy time.**

**Jason: *fake cries* **

**Me: O_O**

**Lilia: o##o Me embarrassed.**

**Sky: I like dat chapter!**

**Me: Tank you!**

**Deadlox: You didn't see me in this chapter! I'M HIDDEN XD!**

**Celeste: What. The. Fuck.**

**Me: X3**


	3. Chains

**Bulbasaur. Weep. Bubble. RANDOM WORD TIME! I've been reading the OCs, and I'm thinking ahead of the story to see if anything fits for the storyline. SHIT.**

**Deadlox: I saw them too. Sky. Are you gonna be okay?**

**Sky: What. WHAT WAS IN THE REVIEWS?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing! Just an OC subscription.**

**Sky: o_O**

**Celeste: DON'T FUCKING DO IT.**

**Sky: OKAI!**

**(I'm eating Asian broccoli right now. It's distracting me)**

**Uh. I'm trying to write the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Deadlox: Yay!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Sky: Yay!**

**Jason: Y-Yay? O.o**

**Deadlox's PoV**

My eyes slowly blink open. I'm staring at a honeycomb ceiling. My head ached miserably. But instead of a hard, mountain wall, I was lying in a four-poster bed, made up of purple and black sheets. I sit up, realizing that last night was no dream. I immediately snap out of tired stage and jump up from the bed, staring into the mirror across the room. "Oh my god." I whisper to myself.

Large, bony wings weighed me down. They had sharp purple claws. My headphones were missing. My shirt and pants were ripped and torn. It seemed like my sneakers were the only things that didn't get ruined. I notice a chain around where my purple straps used to me. It was connected to the bed post. It was on both of my wrists. The chains were long enough for me to move around the room, but not enough to reach the window.

The door swings open so quiet I almost didn't hear it. In stepped a girl, holding a tray of items. She had medium-length black hair and greyish purple eyes. Her eyes were identical to the 'Celeste' yesterday. "You!" I cry, stumbling and falling on my butt. I groan. It felt like my whole body was bruised to the max. The girl smiles. I notice something creepy about this person. Her pupil and iris bounced around inside her eyes. It looked like a slime.

"I see you're awake, Deadlox." She says with a friendly tone. No matter how comforting she tried to be, I was frustrated. "What do you want from me? And why were you disguised as Celeste?" I hiss. The girl giggles. "How cute. I'm surprised how vulnerable you are in real life." She says. Her voice could be described as 'brain-washy' and seductive. I didn't like it at all. I push myself onto my feet. "Oh? Did I get your title wrong? Lieutenant Deadlox? Or was it General?" The girl taunts me. I bite my lip. What could I do?

The girl giggles and unlocks my chains from the bed post and locks it onto her belt. "Information may be helpful. My name is Kia. Now, be a good Deadlox and follow me." She commands. Kia pulls me, but I don't move. "And what if I don't follow your instructions?" I ask. Kia turns to look at me, her brain-washy smile creeps across her face again. "Well, aren't you a rebel? Then you can say goodbye to all your precious friends…!" She says. Kia pulls out the same blade she stabbed me with yesterday and waves it in front of my face. My expression drops in horror.

Kia pulls me down a long hallway, decorated in End Stone. The light was made up of a pink crystal, being orbited by teal electric sparks. Otherwise, the lighting was dim. She pulls me into a room. Although in different colors, I could totally tell it looked something like Seto's lab.

Kia chains me onto the ceiling. "Here, you'll be training." She explains. My lips are quivering. "T-Training? For what?" I say quietly. It becomes a reality that I had no power or weapon where I was now. Kia whisks her hand and a hologram appears. It was me, swooping around with the insensitive wings, killing. Killing what? People. Everything. My heart surges with adrenaline. "W-What are you going to do with me?!" I gasp. I couldn't breathe. Kia giggles. "You ARE adorable. I've entered an essence of the Enderman species into you. You are an incredible warrior. I could use you." She leans up against my face. "Even more than just fighting." Kia whispers slyly. I flinch away. I couldn't look into her eyes. It'd make me go insane.

Kia laughs and walks back to the lab table. "You could become an heir for Ender Dragon, considering your-" She pauses and smiles. "Beautiful wings, you could fly at such speed." Kia finishes. I find the courage to ask a question. "E-Enderman? I thought they were good… Unless you anger them." I mumble. Kia rolls her eyes. "Exactly! Pathetic creatures. We only use them as pawns." She explains harshly. At that moment, two more feminine dragon wings sprout from her back. "The Ender Dragon race is all-powerful: Of course they'd have to follow us. All mobs do. We are the greatest species yet!" Kia boasts. I chew on my upper lip. Kia flashes me a grin. "And with you, we could destroy the human race." She finishes at last. I could feel my eyes burning just in her stare. I shut them. No. No. No. My heart was pounding.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to protest. I wanted to kill this girl into a million pieces. But I couldn't. I wasn't human anymore. Kia notices my sadistic expression. "You know, you aren't very powerful without your friends… perhaps I should slay another and give them a card-" She starts. "NO!" I cry out. Kia looks unsurprised. My body shakes. "Fine. I'll help you. But don't lay a finger on the Sky Army, or I'll kill you all!" I mutter in rage. Kia cocks her head, but then giggles. "Ah! A gamble! Alright, you have yourself a deal." She says. I stare at my feet. What have I gotten myself into?

**Celeste's PoV**

After Sky left, my heart was racing. Where would've Ty have gone? I shut the door, just dazed. Oh god, why on the exact day I wasn't with him? I curse myself under my breath. Looking out the window I see the sun nearly setting. "_Maybe I should go look for him…" _I think. I strap a marble gun into my belt and head out.

As the sun dips over the horizon, darkness floods throughout the sky. I carefully walk around the biome. It wouldn't be long before I left the range of SkyHub. "But it's possible Ty would have wandered here… I'm taking the risks." I mumble to myself. The air began to get cold. The only sound I heard was the clanking of my metal belt and crystal boots.

Suddenly, I spot a shadow in the sky. It was flying around casually. I step behind a tree to hide myself from its gaze. The thing almost looked humane, except the dragon wings. I couldn't make anything out of the figure, except the few glowing substances on its body. When it spreads its wings below the shoulders, I could almost 100% that it was human. Glowing purple things were on the person's head. When the clouds moved out of the way, the moon glared their eyes.

It felt like my heart was being shoved down my throat. I prayed that the person had not seen me. Hiding behind the tree completely, I breathe for one more moment before running down the pathway in the woods so it couldn't find me.

To my relief, I arrived back at SkyHub, completely unharmed. But my curiosity struck me hard: Who WAS that? Ever since my friends defeated Herobrine, mobs began to break out of Hell. Some weren't so bright. Although our biggest threat was gone, Minecraftia has become dangerous at night when you're out alone.

Sky spots me and starts to walk over. For some reason, I felt nervous. "Where'd you go?" He asks. I sigh. "I went to look for Ty, just like you said." I reply. He looks at me. "Alright." Is all Sky said, before walking off. I watch him. Was he okay? I wasn't so sure. Perhaps Sky was as stressed out as I was. It was normal for me, but poor Sky. I caused him so much trouble. Disappearing twice, causing Ty to become so worried he got nightmares, making Sky come with some people to save me and Golden Jay. And now, on my part, Ty has disappeared.

I could feel my eyes start to water as I walk to my cabin. "I can't even give them something back…" I mumble miserably. Of course I understood Sky's distrust in me, but it was really painful. Did they even consider me as a friend? A comrade? Or just a helpless dead girl walking around, getting captured and bringing bad luck? I reach my cabin, go inside, shut the door, and collapse on my bed.

**Celeste: Well, that's depressing.**

**Me: Yeah. I was listening to a sad song, so.**

**Deadlox: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, ELU?!**

**Kia: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Me: SHADDUP. Kia, I'm not spoiling what happens to you. Maybe I'll tell you backstage.**

***Audience*: GET TO DA BACKSTAGE.**

**Me: NOOOOOO!**

**Sky: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Deadlox: OH, SHIT!**

**Byeeeee! See you tomorrow!**


	4. A Cutback In History

**Boop. The problem about Sky's server is that he's so awesome that it attracts people who pretend to be him. And on Deadlox's server that he's as well super awesome and it attracts these shitbags. Every time. EVERY TIME! EVERY FUCKING TIME I GO ON KITPVP ON TY'S SERVER THERE'S DRAMA AND THESE FUCKING SHITBAGS CAMPING AT SPAWN AND TYPING CURSE WORDS BECAUSE THEY DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH! *sigh* Sorry. Had to get it off my chest. Oh, and I have writer's block again.**

**Deadlox: What? Never heard of it.**

**Me: Because when you log off people start ranting and shit. **

**Deadlox: o_O Should I be on more?**

**Me: Yes. So I can stalk you.**

**The OC in this story is Aelitalyoko99, which I shortened to Lita because it is wayyyyyyy too long of a name. Hope creator doesn't mind that I change just a little bit of Lita, and I'll try my best not to rain on the OCs for anyone else. I know Sky doesn't want us to talk about his personal life, but it just fits my category of the story that Dawn is a part of this story. I do feel really bad that she's getting this hate, but I swear, this is a different Sky and a different Dawn in a whole another dimension. Please, no one take this offensively that I hate her, because that's exactly the opposite of what I'm trying to say.**

**Sky's PoV**

I squint through the sunny rays. 2 nights have passed since Ty disappeared. I haven't slept because of the searches going on. We haven't experienced and squid attacks since Herobrine vanished. Recently, I've been getting reports of people found dead or just disappeared for unknown reasons, none served in the Sky Army.

Jason, Tyler, and Mitch volunteered to be on the trip to search for the missing people, because they knew I was busy with my own investigation.

I haven't talked to Celeste since last night, when she locked herself up in her cabin. I glance warily in that direction. "_Do I have the right to not trust her?" _I think. I knew Ty would scold me for wondering so, but he wasn't here. "You worry too much." A voice says behind me. I turn around and am not surprised to see my old friend, Lita. "Oh, but Ty's been missing for two days…" I mumble. Lita was one of the people I found on our side in the early days of Sky Army.

Lita chuckles. "I know. But it's not like Deadlox is a newb. I'm sure he's fine… for now." She says the last part quietly, but I manage to catch it. "Well, I'm not sure about that." I reply, recalling the time he got kidnapped by squids. It wasn't a dramatic rescue, but Ty's way to oblivious.

Lita snaps her fingers. "Welp, I better get back to training." She murmurs. I sigh. Lita almost never had time to chat because she was always training. Why? I don't know, but I don't question it. She walks off, her pink hair swishing back and forth. My eyes suddenly blur in the sunlight and I see a tint of blue in it. "What was that?" I ask in my mind. It reminded me of someone… but I just couldn't think of it.

*_Later that day*_

I'm sitting in the courtyard, drinking a glass of orange juice. I was exhausted; not sleeping for days has finally got to me. "You need sleep, dammit." Jerome, who was accompanying me, points out. I heave. "It's not like I don't want to; things are just constantly crazy lately." I protest. Jerome looks up into the hazy orange sky. "I don't know, dude. Things just are normal anymore." He says. I nod. I didn't want to make the wrong move nowadays. It was easier than a click away from 'Game Over' in my life.

Jerome stands up. "Sorry, buddy. I have to go meet up with Mitch. I promised I'd go greet him when he came back from searching." He says guiltily. I shake my head. "Go ahead. I'm fine." I lie. Jerome looks at me strangely. "You sure?" He confirms. I nod. He gives me a weak smile. "Stay strong, Adam. Don't think too much about it." Jerome says, before running off.

I sit alone once more. Nowadays, it's always like this. All of my friends were off busy with their own duties. I was commander, you'd expect me to be busy as well, but I wasn't. At these times, Ty would be his 'best friend self' and hang out with me. But he wasn't here.

**Lita's PoV**

Sweat dribbles down my forehead and reaches my cheek. My hand grips tightly to the wooden bamboo sword. I brush my hair away from my shoulder. "_He hasn't figured it out?" _The voice from my phone mumbles. I was practicing alone in the training room, while talking to my sister on the phone. "No. I don't think Sky would take it very well." I snap at her. "_It's not your business anyway. It was my own choice." _She says. I become angry and stop to hold onto the phone. "You took out his heart and shoved it down his throat!" I yell, my voice echoing across the high-ceiling room.

That's right. My sister was the one and only Dawn Illuminate** (NOT Dawnables. That's the trademark. This isn't the real Dawn in real life)**,and I lived to burn under her history. Her '_tsk_' is heard through the receiver. "_My stupid younger sister, my decisions in life have nothing to do with you. You should just leave already." _Dawn says. I grit my teeth. "You're none the wiser!" I hiss, immediately hanging up. Why did I even bother with her?

I put the sword back onto the shelf. I'm sure anyone would understand why I hide my identity because of her. My real name is Aelita Illuminate, not Lita Reiss. Many have researched Dawn and found my name under the 'Family' option. They began calling me out as a traitor. Did I have any other choices? No.

I pull my hair into a braid. Ever since I was young, after hearing about the Sky Army from Dawn, I wanted desperately to join them. To fight with them. I wasn't going to let my sister's decisions affect my dream. I didn't want to upset Commander Sky. We became good friends anyway.

I enter my cabin. Right away, I look at my collection of bows and the stacks of arrows. I've lived up for this. I trained myself for this. I was not going to leave the Sky Army, no matter what anyone says.


	5. Taken Risk

**I don't… I don't know why I've been stalling to write. THE FUCK?! The hell is wrong with me?**

**Sky: It's been four days or something… FOOD.**

**Me: *Throws hundreds of boxes of food into the air* LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

**Celeste: Wtf.**

**Me: *Sniffle* Sorry everybody. But here is… THE NEW CHAPTER! Longer, hopefully.**

**Deadlox's PoV**

My floppy bangs flip over on my face. What have I been doing the last couple of days? TRAINING. Holy shit, it's actually more intense than I thought it'd be. A gunshot is heard through the air. "MOVE FASTER." Kia yells at me. I flip around. "I'm trying, damn it!" I scream back. The feeling of heavy wings on my back made it hurt even more. I spread the knobby wings wide open to catch myself from falling.

Kia comes running over to me. "How are you not understanding this?! The instructions are simple: Spread the wings and glide!" She snaps. I glare at her. "Maybe, because I've been trained to fucking WALK all my life that flying just doesn't come to mind!" I retort. Kia puffs up her cheeks, which were a tint of pink. "You suck at this." She teases.

I look away. It's not like I want to do well, anyway. Images of Sky, Celeste, Seto, Jason, everyone, just flips through my mind like a book. I might not see them for a long time. I clench my teeth together. "When is this 'thing' going to be finished?" I hiss. Kia drums her fingers. "Uh… who knows?" She says obliviously. I want to rage at this girl.

"Now, come on! You need to eat." Kia says cheerily, grabbing my hand and tugging me along. "Eat?" The thought had slipped through my mind. "No, I'm not eating. Who knows what you'll put in that shit." I say. Kia looks back at me and says: "Hey, at least I'm actually FEEDING you and letting you sleep and stuff. Have you seen the Skeletons? I don't know who their leader is." I didn't like that answer. Tearing my hand away, I sigh as we walk along the long hallways.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. THIS?!" I yell at Kia. In front of me was a bowl of pink syrup-like liquid. Kia giggles. "Dragon… essence." She says innocently. I stare at the bowl, foggy bubbles occasionally forming. I eye her warily. "This is cocaine, isn't it?" I accuse. Kia looks up at the ceiling. "What! Heh, never! *ahem* It's worse." She mumbles the last part, but I manage to catch it. I shove the bowl away. "You know what? Can you just get me a glass of water? Please." I mutter, my voice cracking.

Kia runs off, chuckling insanely. I sit alone at the table. "Deadlox!" The voice on my left shoulder squeals. "Escape while you can!" It yells gleefully. The voice on my right sighs. "Don't do it, Ty. Remember, if you leave, Kia's going to kill everyone." It says. The voice on my left shoulder hisses. "Do you really care?" It asks me. I roll my eyes. "YES. Yes, I fucking do." I say. Kia pushes the door open. "Who are you talking to?" She says suspiciously. I cough. "Myself."

**Celeste's PoV**

I kick the covers off my bed. "Was that a dream?!" I scream. A knock is heard on my door. I run over to open it. There stands Sky. "Did Ty show up?" He asks. I curse under my breath. "No…." I mutter sadly. Sky fiddles with his amulet. "Where the hell are you?" He mumbles under his breath. "Thanks anyway." Sky says, before walking off. I felt like I was letting down him. "He let me in the Sky Army! I'm gonna find Ty! SCREW YOU, FATE!" I shriek, diving out the door.

I found myself trudging through the same woods as before. "If I run into that thing, I'm prepared." I whisper. Lita, my friend, trained me with the bow. She's a girl I met after Herobrine died.

Even though it was around noon, the forest was dim, and variously foggy and cloudy. I breathe, a puff of smoke rising from my lips. "It's cold…" I whisper.

Instantly after I say that, the same dark shadow sweeps through the bright sky. I dive behind a tree, probably the same one. "What IS that?" I hiss. I peek over slightly. It was staring off into space, I didn't know if I really should shoot it. "What if it's a threat?!" I was throwing myself off the balance I thought about the risks and takes.

I clamp my teeth around my gums and aim for the wings. An arrow slings directly towards the figure. It turns around just as the arrow traces through the left wing. It stumbles through the air and comes slamming down. I forget my fears and run at it.

My stomach churns as I stare at the thing. "Oh. My. God." I murmur. The thing sits up, his floppy brown hair messy. He looks up. "Ty?" I whisper, my heart beating. The boy, who I wasn't sure was possible, had large ender-dragon wings and glowing purple headphones. He looks at me, dazed. "C-C-Celeste?" He murmurs.

I wrap my arms around him. "Why?" I ask, my voice shaking. Ty hugs me and pulls me so I sat in his lap. "Hey." He says with a smile. "Hi…" I reply, feeling a sob coming into my throat. Why does this keep happening? Why do I have to suffer to see him?

I look up at him, refusing to get out of Ty's reach. "What happened?" I ask quietly. He grins down at me sadly. "You can probably tell…" Ty says. The wings flap. I look down. "Sorry." I apologize. I felt horrible! That's not what I meant. Ty slides his hand through my hand. "It's a long story. But I can't come back. Not yet." He says. I grab his spare hand. "Everyone's worried, especially Sky…" I say. Ty stops for a moment. "I know." He sighs.

I blush. "Can I stay with you tonight? Will that… interfere?" I ask. Ty helps me up nod thinks for a moment. "No. She said I could somewhere tonight until morning." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "She?" I ask teasingly. Ty blushes a deep red. "No! No. The girl, Kia, she's insane." He says. I giggle. We walk to the forest.

( ** WARNING! **Cheesiness ahead!) Ty tightens his grip around my hand. "Hold on tight." He commands. "Wait, what- AHHHHHH!" Ty shoots through the air like a rocket, me desperately holding on. When we reach above the clouds, Ty swings me in the air and catches me bridal style. "Noooooo! This is embarrassing!" I whine, struggling in his grip. Ty grins. "If you move, I'll drop you!" He teases. I pout, but have no choice but to sit there. "This scenario has happened one too many times." I mutter. Ty laughs.

"Oh, what, can we sit on the clouds now?" I say jokingly. Ty looks at me, then drops me. "What the hell?!" I scream until he grabs my hand again. My heart was pounding. I look up at him. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" I whine. Ty looks at me happily. "Sorry. I haven't spent time with you in a while." He says. I sigh in relief. "It's okay. I missed you too." I say, hugging Ty again.

**Me: That was good…. Right? I don't know.**

**Deadlox: _ Huggies. **

**Celeste: o##o Dawwwwww.**

**Me: X3 So Cuteeeeeee! **

**Deadlox: O##O**

**Celeste: O##O Don't look at us!**

**Sky: I'M LOOKING.**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, I don't know what happened, that's why the chapter is a little longer than usual. Well, see ya later!**


	6. The Center of the Crystal

**I have a feeling that you guys don't like fluffiness or something. XD I might be wrong, but who knows? Maybe… :3 I might be adding the hinted OC from endergirl4460, like I said, I don't want to throw them in so fast. So yeah, more action in this episode! I. Think. Lol. BUT I'M SOWWY! Hopefully you guys DO like the fluffiness because there's some in dis chappie…**

**Sky: FUCK. Can I get a PoV? PLEASE?! **

**Me: Oh yeah, I'll focus on you for the next couple chapters. **

**Celeste: I feel awkward. And weird WHAT AM I DOING?!**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Me: o.o**

**Kia: I'm starting to hate myself.**

**Me: XD Sorry. I had to have a villain. And more than just a girl.**

**Kia: Who else is coming to break the lives of people I like in the break room? O.o**

**Me: X3**

**Sky's PoV**

"SKY! SKY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Celeste screams. It was a bright and early morning. I honestly felt better after getting sleep. I jump in surprise. "Oh, god, what?" I ask cautiously. Celeste stops and pants. "I saw Ty last night." She says in-between gasps. I almost drop my sword. "What? When? WHERE?!" I immediately explode in questions. Celeste starts to tell me the whole story.

I'm completely dazed when she finally finishes. "Ty… wings? WHAT?!" I pause. My teeth clench together. I remember the time squids teamed up with Enderman to become a threat to us. My mind whirs. But Enderman don't have wings… I tried to make a connection, but too much was trying to sink in. I realize I was just standing there making weird faces in front of Celeste. "Uh… are you okay?" She asks. I cough and give off a tiny smile. "Yeah. Sorry. Thanks for the info, I'll see you later." I blabber before running off.

I reach the quietest place in all of SkyHub. My heart was pounding after the run over here. I plop down on the ground. The sun glares my vision because it was directly on top of the sky. If that makes any sense.

I'm about to get up when a long strand of brown hair dangles over my face. I jump up and flip around. Sitting on the wall behind me was a girl. She smiles cheerfully. "Hi." The girl says. I'm stunned. "Uh, who- Hi!" I choke on my own words. She looks so familiar… The girl flashes her blue eyes, which finally hits me. It wasn't possible… "Aren't you Sky? Commander Sky? I'm Zennor! Thought I'd stop by and help if I could…" She says shyly. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "_So it isn't Prim…" _I mumble in my mind.

Zennor leaps over the wall, her hair trailing behind her, when I notice the similarities of this girl and Primrose. My heart aches at the thought. Zennor didn't have her hair tied up, it was left flowing behind her jeans jacket and shorts. I bite the tip of my lip. "Stop it, Sky!" I yell at myself silently.

Zennor looks at me weirdly. I snap out of the thoughts and grin at her. "A new recruit! That's great. So, where do you come from?" I ask politely. Zennor drums her fingers. "Uh… about 20 miles up North." She replies simply. I pull out the special shard of glass Seto gave me for identifying people. "Oh, sorry, but let me do a quick check…" I mumble, raising the glass up to her eye so it reflected her vision. Immediately, the glass shows she didn't have any squid history. What? It was a required law, made by myself, to identify any new people, even if they look normal!

Zennor blushes. "Oh, do I seem suspicious?" She says. I shake my head no. I reach out for her hand. "Maybe I should show you around. I don't normally do so, but I have some time…" I say. Zennor looks at my hand and hesitates, but she smiles and grabs it.

Mitch walks past me. "What the hell- What the fuck, man." He questions. I laugh. "New recruit." Is all I need to say before Mitch is freaked out. I continue walk, laughing still. Zennor tugs angrily at my hand. "Plis. Let go." She says. I willingly let go with a chuckle.

We walk around for another half an hour or so when the sun sets and stars set out. Zennor looks around. "Oh… guess I didn't think about where'd I stay. I see you later, Sky, I'm gonna run home." She says. Zennor starts to walk when I grab her hand. "20 miles? I don't think so. It'd be morning then. You can stay in the guest cabins." I say. She looks away for a second, then nods.

Once Zennor was in her own cabin, I set out to take the night shift. No, I wasn't really tired at all. I start up a staircase to the main tower, already equipped in a couple of full durability bows and swords. My eyes spin, searching for something, anything really. "COMMANDER SKY! There's an increase on squids!" A guard yells. I'm stunned. Even after Herobrine's defeat? There were hundreds of mutants headed our way, just like when we hadn't met Celeste yet.

Before I could react, Lita comes diving behind me and sends a corrode of arrows in that direction. She lands next to me and flashes me a smile. "Sorry I'm late!" She apologizes. I shake my head as I watch her run. It felt like we had Luna back here again. Again, in the corner of my eye, I see a flash in her pink hair. A shade of indigo, but I ignore it.

**Golden Jay's PoV**

I feel the wind whooshing past me as I run freely through the forest. Of course, it's been three months since I've talked to Seto. A weird, awkward feeling disconnects us. Every night, I feel guilty for some reason so I head out. I see a zombie stumbling towards to me. I raise out one of my hands, a glow of music transfers out and blasts it in half.

That's right. I've been working on my magic as well. However, I am not that good, since I haven't practiced in ages. I shake my hand, which was slightly burnt, and curse under my breath. I had time anyways, and after Sky and his friends saving me I had to help the Sky Army as much as I could. I was never good at combat, so why not use magic for good use?

The moon docks in my peripheral vision as I trudge through the dark woods. An arrow comes streaming through the cuts my leg. I gasp at the pain and immediately see the skeleton nearby. I grip my fist and point it at the skeleton, a bright, butter-colored streak slams against it, causing its bones to crack and fall apart. I carefully pluck the arrow out of my kneecap. Blood spurts out of my leg warmers and I roll my eyes. "This has to suck to clean." I mutter.

I jump onto a tree and climb my way to the top when I spot someone, a couple miles away, on the roof of a tower at SkyHub. Using Optifine, I realize it was Seto, training. Purple and blue sparks flash through the empty sky as I watch him. It was amazing. I wondered how he did so well at it. When Seto stops at his work, in his hands is a crystal, filled with butter and diamond shards.

Seto walks to the center of the roof and tosses it into the air, to my surprise. It shatters, light streaming from the center. I shield my eyes in mercy of the bright streaks. When it goes away, the empty sky was now filled with millions of stars and comets. My eyes blur at the sight. "_Does he do this every night?" _I ask myself in awe. Seto stares at it like it was nothing but a page of work, but a smile creeps across his face proudly.

I may have fangirled over the sight, I don't know. But anyone must admit, it was beautiful. Something comes streaming down and I manage to catch it. It was a cloud, the color of butter, and it was squishy. I gasp. "Seto created… butter showers?!" I gasp, when small droplets of butter come streaming on me. I scream and laugh, and start running back to SkyHub.

**Me: Some action. And I brought Jay back :P**

**Jay: YAYYYYY!  
Deadlox: No me today?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Sky: Yay, huge PoV! And, where'd you get the character, Zennor?  
Me: NOT TELLING! XD**

**Sky: Damn it. **

**Me: X3**

**Welp, thank you for reading! See you tomorrow or in two days!**


	7. Madeline

**There's probably more girls than boys, right? Or is it vice versa? I don't know. NEW CHARACTERS TODAY! I'm sorry, it seems like there's more girls in Fanfiction that's reading my stories so….. FEMALE. But then again, the YouTubers I use in this is male… all of dem so…. It evens it out. New characters I'm adding in this chapter or in soon chapters is**

**A: Anastasia from endergirl.**

**B: Madeline. It's just a character I've made up to fit the category.**

**Maybe not today, but they will come out. I think Madeline will come out this chapter… Gimme a sec. Yes. Yes, that's correct. Pretty early too. And, I dunno about Anastasia, she might now come out THIS chapter, but possibly NEXT chapter.**

**Sky: SO MANY GIRLS.**

**Me: :D I'll bring back Tyler, Quentin, and Ian. And I'll bring new people Sky knows like GoldSolace… uh… you know what? FORGET IT. I can't remember them all! XD**

**Sky: Oh. Okay. :3**

**Deadlox: Can I come home? PLEASE?!  
Kia: No.**

**Madeline: What am I, a villain?**

**Me: Partially. **

**Madeline: o.o**

**Lilia's PoV**

It's winter time again around SkyHub. It's really high north here, so it's cold as fuck. Although, this time it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I pull the blade Jason gifted me for my birthday **(which was a week ago) **out of the case. If you use a skill with it, fire flames up on it. He noticed my fire staff losing durability so… yes. Obviously, it was water-proof, unlike my staff, so it took no damage in the cold.

I'm trudging along the snow, my hair capped up in a fedora so it didn't burn out. I didn't want Jason to take off his helmet for me. The sun had hidden behind a cloud when something falls on my face. I hurriedly pick it off.

"Wha- a feather?!" I stare at it when a swoop of feathers explodes in front of my face, sending me skidding backwards and holding onto my hat. **(No, Lilia's not classy! IT'S A HAT, DAMN IT) **The annoying feathers retreat and start to form a figure. It keeps swarming until a girl appears in the midst.

She had electric green hair that was a bit shorter than her shoulder, except the long strands on the sides that were longer than shoulder-length. Black goggles with blue lens were placed comfortably on her head. The girl wore a sewn grey tank top and brown leggings, covered by a white paper-Mache cape.

The girl opens her eyes and glances at me, a smile creeping across her face. She swings out a sword and points the blade directly at my nose. "_What is this, a challenge for a dual_?!" I think incredulously. Willingly, I slide out the fire blade and hold it in my stance. I had no idea who this was, but I guessed it was an intruder.

I dash forward and slice her in half, but to my surprise, my sword cuts through more feathers, when the girl transports herself behind me in a split second and brings the blade down onto my shoulder. Blood gushes out of the cut and onto the snow. "Tricky, aren't you?" I hiss. The pain wasn't bad, but it was troublesome to fight now.  
The girl grins, showing her gleaming teeth, before flashing. Before I could react, she duplicates herself by five. They all launch at me, but I manage to dive through the opening and slice one down. It explodes into feathers. Ugh. "One down." I whisper. Two come for me, one aiming for my head as another for my legs. I backflip, grabbing the top blade and bottom blade with both hands and twist them, causing the 'clones' to collie and explode.

The final two, and I still didn't know which one was real, come after me. They both reach my face when I realize their plan and spin around, seeing one of them teleport behind me and cut through the clone easily, when the one behind me is kicked in the stomach by me. They both whir and explode. "Wait, both!" I gasp, but it was happening too fast. The real girl comes soaring above and slams her crystal sword against my skull. I hear a crack, and then I black out.

_*Five hours later*_

I choke for air. I sit straight up and realize I ached all over. "Lilia! You're awake… What happened?" Asks a familiar voice. I look up and realize standing next to me was Seto, Jason, and Sky. I notice half of my head was wrapped in gauze, including my right eye. I stare wearily at my hands, trying to remember. "It was some girl…" I breathe. Sky glances briefly out the window. "What'd she look like?" He asks.

I squint to recall things. "Green hair… goggles… cape…" I murmur. Sky looks down at me. "She's back." He says almost silently, his eyes widening. Seto and Jason both look at him in surprise. "It couldn't be her, no!" Jason says. I hear panic in both their voices. Seto goes quiet, tapping away quickly at his holographic watch.

A moment later, an image pops up from it. It showed exactly what I saw just a few hours ago. The short green hair, blue eyes, black and blue goggles, and her outfit. "What about her?" I ask cautiously. Seto closes the holographic image. "This girl… we managed to catch that her name is Madeline… she was the biggest threat to all of mankind not so long ago… how long ago, Sky?" Seto asks.

Sky was shaking. "2, 3 years ago…" He stutters. Seto turns back to me. "This 'Madeline' was a one girl army; she killed thousands… 2 thousand away from a million, to be exact. Sky Army was ¾ of that portion that was targeted by her. She was like an assassin… a very high level one. They say she was trained by the Enderdragons." He says. My lips crack. "W-What happened to all of those targeted?" I ask. Seto shadows his face. "They all…. Died." He whispers. Jason collapses onto me. "Thank goodness she spared you." He says quietly. But my heart was pounding so hard it hurt terribly.

**Deadlox's PoV**

I felt like I was waking up from a coma. "Morning!" Says Kia cheerfully, pushing the door open with a tray. I look at her, and then remember. "Hey." I mutter. Kia places the tray on my lap. "Wow. Someone had breakfast before I gave it to you. Bitch flakes?" She teases. I roll my eyes and direct them to the tray. Same liquid as always. "Please. Stop serving this to me. I'm not gonna touch it." I snap, shoving it away.

Kia giggles. "I know. I just like your reaction to it." She says seductively. Ew. The door opens again when I hear the voice I never wanted to ever hear in my life again: "Kia. Are you flirting with him or something? It's gross." Through the door is a girl with green hair, eyes that were so dark I couldn't see any pupils, and blue goggles.

I scream, falling off the bed. My heart is racing, images flash through my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, standing up viciously and glaring at the girl. Kia smiles. "Ah! I see you remember my dear friend, Maddie." She says. My wings spread, my eyes widening so much it hurt. Maddie smiles, revealing her perfect white teeth, which I wanted to slam against a wall and rip her into shreds.

Madeline sighs happily. "Ah! Deadlox! I haven't seen you in quite a while! Don't worry, I'd never hurt you and Sky…" She says, although I saw the lie straight away. "Kia… get her OUT! OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I scream. I collapse against the wall. Maddie waves her hands. "I can't blame him. See you later, Kia!" She says, walking out of the door. I lay there staring at the floor.

"No, it's not happening, it's not true…" My inner self cries out. Of all the people, why?! My mind flashes, whirs, all the pictures of blood, crying, screaming, fires, that evil smile. I couldn't help it. Too much was going on. My eyes shut down.

**Me: HOLYYYYYYY SHIT!**

**Deadlox: Mommy! I'M SCARED!**

**Sky: OoO**

**Celeste: Jesus fucking Christ!**

**Madeline: WHY ME?!**

**Me: Sorry :P**

**Kia: *Starts crying* WHY AM I SO EVILLLLLLLLLLL!**

**XP See you guys tomorrow! AH TANK YOU FOR DA READING! **


	8. One By One

**Oh my god, I PREDICTED THAT! I thought Aelitalyoko99 would mistake Lilia for Lita, OH MY GOD I CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE! XD Lol sorry, I got excited. Seto! SETO, COME HERE. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?!**

**Seto: o.o Yes?**

**Me: YOU SHOULD BE, MOTHERFUCKER.**

**Sky: *Starts scream-laughing***

**Deadlox: W-What the fuck, are you drunk? :D**

**Me: I took a nap for four hours and I ate ice-cream. WHADDAYA THINK, BUDDY?!**

**Celeste: She's drunk X3**

**Madeline: For once in my life, I want Deadlox to like me! :(**

**Me: AHAHAHAHA yeah, that's not happening.**

**Deadlox: o##o But she's pretty!**

**Celeste: TRAITOR!**

**This chapter is the second victimizing of Madeline :}. AND CALM DOWN ON THE OC IN SEASON 1, I SAW IT. Just give me time. And patience. GIMME TIME, BITCH. Sorry. I'm IMPLEMENTING PEOPLE SLOWLY, SO THEY DON'T COVER THE DAMN CUPCAKE LIKE SPRINKLES. There's a lot of people in this story so….. PLS. STAHP.**

**Lita's PoV**

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Sky was having another meeting. "She's going to be destruction!" He says, sitting down exasperatedly. Sky was talking about the assassin, Madeline. "Adam, maybe… I know it might be impossible to believe, but maybe Madeline changed…" Mitch mutters. We all knew it wasn't true, though. My eyes dart to Lilia, her head still wrapped in gauze.

We obviously upgraded, or Lilia's just really good, because she was not taken down very easily! "I didn't do any damage to the real person." Lilia admits sadly. We all sit in silence. Seto flashes open his book and flips through it.

"Madeline… her history is, obviously, that she killed all those people. But how do we know?" He concludes. Sky squints at the table. "Every report we got, it was the same details as Madeline…" He mumbles. My eyes widen. "But can't she multiply?" I add. Everyone looks at me with their jaws wide open. Sky slams his hands on the table. "That's true! That might be the reason she's everywhere!" He says.

The door pushes open and in steps Tyler. "I- *pant* I FOUND A CLUE!" He squeals. Literally. Tyler walks over tiredly and places something white on the table. "One of her feathers!" Lilia whispers excitedly. Instinctively, Seto takes the feather and scans it.

"It's definitely hers." He says. I raise my eyebrow. How in the fuck did he know that? WHAT IS HIS SPECIES? I curse at myself quietly for changing the subject.

Before I know it, the meeting is over. I walk down the courtyard and push my hair over my shoulder. "_This is shit."_ I hiss to myself. So there's an undead assassin that killed 8,000 FUCKING PEOPLE running around, and is trained by Enderdragons. FUCK. I sigh, but stand up straight when the vibration comes from my pocket. Pulling out my cell-phone, I realized Dawn was calling. "Uh….." I stare at the screen. Should I answer it? Nope.

**Golden Jay's PoV**

I swing my legs up and down. It was the same spot as last time, where I saw Seto on the roof. No! I'M NOT OBSESSED! Maybe. I cough into my elbow. I didn't really expect him to show up. You can't be so sure. I sigh and stare up above into the sky. I wasn't really helping in the fact that Deadlox had gone missing, but what could I do? Yes, of course I occasionally tag along with the others to search, but no results have occurred…

I look down at my knees. I really like Deadlox. He was really kind and funny and he seems to always brighten everyone's day. He is a really good friend of mine, anyway. I remember one time when I left the base **(This was before his night with Celeste) **because I felt guilty again and Deadlox found me. I had finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for him before but…. I know by now it's not going to happen.

That's why I feel so guilty that Seto had confessed to me, because at the time, I didn't feel the same. So now, I'm starting to relax. To not rush into these thoughts so quickly, and to help Sky Army as much as I can. I also want to get to know Seto more now; we haven't seen each other in 3 years and my memory was wiped out.

I continue to watch the roof when I finally see Seto come out and walk onto the top of the building. He kind of glances in my direction. "Holy shit." I whisper. Did he see me? Seto smiles. Oh god, I have no idea. I focus and Optifine kicks in, so I could see better.

Something sharp knocks the air out of me. I feel pressure on my back and it felt like air was shoving me. It felt like everything was going in slow-motion "OHHHHH SHIIII-" I plunge down the tree.

"AUUUUUUUGHHHH!" I scream, slamming onto the ground. It felt like every bone in my body just cracked. My mind was whirring, everything happened so fast that the pain hadn't come to me yet. I realize my face was smeared in dirt. My vision was giving out, everything was blurry, when I see a purple. "Se…. To?" I choke out, behind everything shuts down.

**Seto's PoV**

Wait. So I look away for one second and Jay's gone? Suspicious, I stop my work and jump of the building swiftly. I concentrate and teleport myself to the tree where she was. When my eyes open, I almost scream. My boots are immediately drenched in blood. I shudder, as I turn my vision to the cause of it. There was Golden Jay, lying on her back, the red, thick liquid streaming out of her mouth and arms. Her eyes are large and filled with terror.

I gasp and am about to reach for her when she looks at me, just her pupils, and whispers: "Se…To?" Before Jay's eyes shut. I hurriedly place my hand on her bloody chest, the green and purple essence rising from the spot. The blood slowly dries up, centimeter by centimeter, but Jay wasn't waking up. I pick her up cautiously, bridal style, and start to run back to SkyHub for a treatment in the hospital.

_*Couple hours later*_

I was sitting in the waiting room. Nurse Cecil walks up to me. "SetoSorcerer? I'm afraid Jay hasn't woken up, but the doctors found these lodged in her back…" She says, looking briefly at her clipboard and hands me something in a small glass case. I thank Nurse Cecil and race to my lab.

They were two long and large arrows. I carefully handle the tip with gloves on. There was a small slash of dust on it. "Knockback 4..." I mumble. It was! It was the enchantment. The type of arrow it was is Double-Slinger. In the Sky Army, it's most common for killing squids in one shot. It doesn't so very often become lodged in someone's back. Then I notice the feathers on the back and immediately know: It was Madeline.

**Sky's PoV (Short)**

I pace back in forth in the quiet apartment. Normally, it's never like this with Ty around, but… Aw, Godammit. My eyes start to water up as I desperately try to wipe them away.

I plop onto my bed just as my phone vibrates. It was a call from… Seto. "Hey, Seto." I say, trying to keep from caving into a sob. "Sky! Emergency! Golden Jay was another target of Madeline!" He says, his voice static. I stare at the ground. "No… sh-sh- is she okay?" I ask frantically. Seto sighs. "She broke her femur and a couple finger bones, but Nurse Cecil says she should heal and become fine in a week or so." He says firmly, but I knew that was uncertain. "O-Okay. Talk to you later, Seto…" I mumble. I slam the phone shut and fall onto my bed. Does this happen only… to my friends?

**Me: And dat, ladies and woman, was the new chapter!**

**Deadlox: Wait, not gentlemen?**

**Me: You guys aren't male.**

**Celeste: OHHHHHHHHH.**

**Sky: Wow. Dick XD**

**Deadlox: Well, that's hurtful.**

**Me: I'm tired as fuck, so these jokes are bad.**

**BYE! SEE YOU LATER!**


	9. Normal Is Not Normal

**I only have two days of school this week. FUCK YEAH. Sorry I haven't updated in the past couple days because I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE. No, I don't. XP I stare at my screen watching Team Crafted videos.**

**Sky: Yay!**

**Me: LET ME MEET YOU. I NEED A TICKET TO MINECON OR SOMETHING. The problem is if I do come, I'll try not to be awkward.**

**Deadlox: Awkward? Can't be that bad. We've been around EVERYONE.**

**Me: Oh, you have no fucking idea.**

**Also, unfortunately, Anastasia will start off as a mysterious spy for the Ender Dragons, but she'll turn good. I'm not gonna tell how, but that's the only way I can make it fit. Hope the creator doesn't mind. And she'll get paired with 'somebody' in later chapters. Not Bajan though. **

**Deadlox's PoV**

I squint through the moonlight. I push behind the tree and pull back the gun I was cradling in my hands. This was my first time handling a sniper, which is weird for me, anyway. All my life was bows and swords. I flip back to look at the target. I was training for still, something I didn't know. Kia had set up holographic Enderman, and they teleported just as if they were real.

I shut one eye and push my finger down on the trigger. The bullet cuts straight through a hologram, causing it to shatter. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Nice shot. Not bad for a rookie." Kia says, suddenly appearing behind me. I stand up silently and walk towards the building. There wasn't anything happening to me so far, a month had dragged on as each day was nothing but training, training, and training.

Kia runs up next to me. Can you believe she actually started to be nice to me? I clearly can't. "You okay?" She asks. I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I mumble walking off quickly. Even if she was trying to calm me down, I can't trust her. I'm sure we all remember what Kia did to get me here, anyways.

I slammed the door into my room and lock it. "Deadlox! You can get some rest, but you need to get up by the afternoon." Kia calls. I lean against the door and slide down it until I reached the floor. Kia had taught me how to fold the stupid wings and be able to walk without a 'chain ball' attached to my fucking back. I breathe out heavily. I wasn't in the mood for anything. What was I training for, anyways? Killing people? Mobs?

I shake my head wearily, but then I hear a _clack _behind the wooden door. I push myself up and peek through the cruddy holes and chipped corners. A group of soldiers were walking down the hall, all single-file. They were all wearing tinted grey armor, all while equipped with a couple dozen guns and swords. I assumed this was the End Army. I couldn't see any of their faces, because they were all hidden behind the knight helmet.

One person glances at the door as my breath stops. In the split moment, a gleam of blue slips through the small openings of the helmet. "Blue?" I whisper to myself. Enderman are all purple… right? I didn't exactly know, I don't do research.

**Sky's PoV**

I slip through the quiet lobby. It was 5:30 in the morning; no one was awake unless they were on shift outside. I blink, trying to snap out of the early fuzziness. I push open the door to exit the lobby and am immediately greeted by sunshine, and Zennor. She smiles. "Good morning, Sky." She says cheerfully. I blink again, just to clear my vision, and Zennor comes into focus.

"Oh, hey Zennor." I mumble shyly. I'm really awkward in the mornings because nobody really talks to me this early in the morning. Zennor look around. "Am I supposed to pay for staying and training here? Because Lita offered training with me and… you know…" She trails off, tapping her fingers. I shake my head. "No, of course not." I reply. Zennor runs her hand through her hair awkwardly.

We stand there in silence when she finally says: "Uh, see you later then." Zennor turns away and walks off, mumbling something under her breath. I watch her go. Is it bad that I'm starting to… like her…. Because she looks and acts like Primrose? I feel guilty, because it was a horrible thing.

"Hey, dude!" "Hi, Adam!" Two voices interrupt my thoughts. I look up and see Mitch and Lita. They both glance at each other. "Didn't see you there, ha, Mitch." Lita says, giggling. Mitch laughs. Basically, Lita was known and befriended by everyone. She still reminded me of someone… Hm.

"Hey, do you know a girl named Luna?" I bring up. Mitch blushes, and Lita blinks. "Luna? Luna Yoko? Yeah, I guess. She's my friend." She says. I become surprised. Hey, they looked the same! Mitch looks at Lita hesitantly. "Is she… is she still okay?" He asks quietly. Lita stares at him for a moment, confused, but a smirk spreads across her face. "Oh? Why do you ask? Why do you CARE?" Lita teases. Mitch glances away and I start laughing, high-fiving Lita. There wasn't a time they couldn't cheer me up, or snap me out of a daze.

Lita, still chuckling and her face was numb, waves and walks off. Mitch rolls his eyes with a grin on his face and turns back to me. "So, dude, we're getting reports of a flying figure at nighttime." He says, his smile fading. I immediately remember Celeste's story. "Oh. See if you can get any close details on it." I reply. Mitch nods and runs off.

I walk to the spacious area where I met Zennor and sit down. "What if I met another person here?" I ask out loud to myself. Just when I finished that sentence, a black figure dives over the wall. "Holy shit, it's DÉJÀ VU!" I scream. The figure shrieks, stumbling backwards a bit. We both start screaming synchronized, until I say: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Who're you?!" The figure, which I knew was a girl, stares at me weirdly. "Uh, residence." She says quickly. What the hell does residence mean?

Instinctively, I pull out the same piece of glass and scan her. "The fuck?" I say silently. The results show up as "Unknown." I look up her, my suspicion suddenly skyrocketing. "What's your name?" I ask. The girl chews her bottom lip. "A- Anastasia." She stutters. "I'm going to have to- no, follow me." I say. The only person who can probably identify this weird stranger was Seto.

**Celeste's PoV**

I gasp for air, shooting up from my bed. "Holy fuck…" I whisper, rubbing my forehead. This has been happening way too much. I've been receiving nightmares, but… what? I stare down at the blue sheets. I could never remember what had happened in the dreams. I stand up and ruffle my tangled hair, causing it to dampen and fall over my shoulders.

"Deadlox search, shift at 3:00, training…" I mumble my schedule as I walk out the door, already changed into my daily clothes and weapons. "Oh, hello." A polite greeting echoes across my face. I look up and am surprised to see a face I've never seen before. He looked very friendly, with blonde hair and keen blue eyes.

"Gold Solace?" I ask, after we've walked and chatted for a while. "That's a nice username." Mr. GoldSolace tugs at his shirt. "Uh… you can call me Brice, you know?" He says. I shrug. "You're really good friends with Ty?" I ask. He nods. "Are you the girl he always talks about?" Brice says. I blush, and he grins. "You're his girlfriend." I stare at my feet. "I wouldn't call it that." I mumble shyly. So… Ty really considers me his 'girlfriend.' I grow red just thinking about it. This is weird.

"So, Brice, I know you're really amazing at drawing and such." I say, just to break the ice. He stares off into the sky. "I guess so. I don't really compare myself to anything…" Brice says with a sigh. **(That was a FACT!) **I smile. What a nice guy. "Welp, thanks for lightening my mood, Mr. Brice." I say teasingly. He waves and I walk off. I felt better, more accomplished. I stand up straight. "Maybe I do have a chance of bringing Ty back." I say confidently.

**Me: And….. I'M STOPPING DERE!**

**Deadlox: Aw. People were requesting longer chapters.**

**Me: I know. :3 Maybe soon.**

**Sky: I'm still confused and curious about Zen-**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP. No spoilers, young Sky.**

**Sky: o.o**

**And to the guy who submitted an OC, you need to provide a better description, because I have no idea what the fuck that says except the clothes. Like for an example, hair color, eye color, personality, easier name, detailed clothes description, ya know? Thank you for reading, see you in the next update! BYEE.**


	10. Author's Note

**Thank GOD. My computer apparently shut down and I finally got it up and working. Jesus. very sorry, to everybody waiting for the new chapter. **

**Sky: Stahp! We'll all gonna die if we stay in here any longer!**

**Me: Maybe I should stop locking you guys in the dressing room…**

**Everyone: PLEASE, THANK GOD.**

**Also, there are a lot of things I need to say about the characters. One, if I do continue adding OCs, they'll be minor, as in they really won't play a large part at all. I've seen stories with 24 giant piles of OCs, and it doesn't come out well. So I will still be adding OCs in, but it won't be in the chapter submitted. I'm working on the new chapter, I swear! It's taking me time because 1. I'm sick. 2. I'm SICK. And 3. I have a lot of work to get done.**

** This is the first author's note I've ever posted, and once again, I'm really sorry. I'm betting the chapter will be posted tomorrow or the day after that, no less.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING AND READING.**


	11. Hacked

**Hey everybody! Sorry for making this chapter so late. IF you read my author's note, you know that my computer broke and I wasn't feeling very well. And I had Writer's Block. FUCK! Ha. Anyway, here's the chapter at last!. As for the person who reviewed as CJ Celeste, I appreciate that info. Hah, I'll try my best not to implement too many.**

**Sky: Bloop.**

**Celeste: YES! You're back!**

**Me: Yup! Thought I was gonna leave forever?**

**Celeste: O##o Noooooo. We weren't worried at all.**

**Me: X3**

**Golden Jay's PoV**

A cold sweep of air makes me shiver. I open my eyes and am blinded for split moment. I sit up hesitantly, my back burning and my hands scraping against the hospital bed. I look at my right. A purple hood covered face was leaning against the chair. "Aw…" I think. It was Seto, asleep. I couldn't help but to giggle a bit and pull the covers off.

I place my feet on the ground and stand up, surprised that I was feeling well. "Why would I be in the hospital, then?" I wonder. I was going to step out of the room when I glance back at Seto. "Maybe I should wake him…" I mumble. I look around the room and decide to write him a note.

Placing the note on the bed right in front of him, I hurry out of the hospital and outside. "What did I miss? How many days have passed?" Questions blur in my head when I spot Lilia and Celeste. "Morning, Jay! You're alright!" Lilia calls over to me. I walk over. "What's the date?" I ask quietly. Celeste shrugs. "It's only been a week and a half." She explains, and I sigh in relief.

Lilia swings her arm over my shoulder. "It's been a while since we hung out together, huh?" Lilia chuckles. Celeste grins. "Yeah. The old new girls." She says, causing all of us to sigh and think back what was just four months ago. The old new girls. The remaining three from the camp.

I push open the door to the library, causing a couple eyes dart in my direction, but return to the book in front of them. I walk among the shelves, searching for any information on Endermen. I fumble through the Mob Section, but there wasn't anything there on the humanoid creatures. I puff of my cheeks in despair. "I really need to get things done!" I hiss at myself.

A hand props on my shoulder and I whip around. My eyes widen. If it isn't the one and only Commander Sky! "Hi, Jay." He says with a smile. I haven't actually met up with Sky in a while. "Hello, Sky!" I say cheerfully, in spite of my frustration.

Sky begins to look through the books as well, his smile slightly faltering. "I'm glad you're out of the hospital, anyway. Are you looking for information on Enderman and Enderdragons, too?" He asks. I nod. "We're all worried about Deadlox, aren't we?" I respond hazily, staring up at the skylight. Sky chuckles. "He is EVERYBODY'S friend." He points out with a funny sigh. I shake my head exasperatedly. "I just wish this chaos would end…" I whisper.

**Seto's PoV**

A knock is heard outside of the door. I glance at it and place down the test tubes I was handling with. Tugging off the rubber gloves and dropping them off at the counter, I hurry over to the door. "Seto… why isn't the glass working?" Says a familiar voice immediately. In front of me with a girl, and behind her was Sky. I glance back at the brewing stands. "What do you mean?" I comprehend. Sky gently pushes the shy girl to walk up. "Her info comes up as 'Unknown.'" He tiredly states.

I wave him off. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry. Get some rest, dude." I mumble, rolling my eyes. Sky laughs thankfully, turns around, and shuts the door.

"Have a seat." I say, patting one of the cushions next to my lab table. The girl stares at the chair unwillingly, but seats herself anyway. "What's your name?" I ask casually. The girl taps her fingers. "Anastasia." Was the soft reply. It was obvious that she was nervous, for some reason. I sit down next to Anastasia, causing her to shake. "Where do you come from?" I ask. I'm trying my best to not be intimidating. She looks briefly out the window. "Residence."

Before I could ask what the hell that meant, the phone rang. "Ugh. Excuse me." I mutter, embarrassed. What a horrible timing.

**Anastasia's PoV**

I watched the boy get up and walk into another room. I had immediately noticed the large glass mirror sitting nearby the entrance when I was brought in. I bite my lip in sorrow. "I don't want to do this. I can't." My inner voice sobbed. I didn't want to sabotage Sky Army. I just couldn't. I ended up staring at the mirror, rocking back and forth in the stool. It wouldn't be long before the person returned to question me.

"What should I do? I could make friends. Not be a spy. What should I do?!" I screamed silently. Images of my family in need of money in the End flashes through my mind. A couple tears drop down my face when I walk over and pick up the mirror. I hack into it, deleting all history of myself. My conscience hurt, guilt filling my entire mind as I place the mirror back down and hurry back to the stool.

The boy opens the door and walks back into the room. "I'm really sorry about that." He says. Just as I predicted, he picked up the large mirror and scans me. The boy sighs. "False alarm, Sky." He says under his breath, but I manage to catch it. The boy smiles at me. "Well, welcome to Sky Army, new recruit. I guess I hope you enjoy your stay." He says. The boy guides me out the door.

I walk along the butter-filled city. You'd expect me to be filled with awe and wonder. I've always wanted to join the Sky Army, but… not like this.

**Me: That was a reasonable amount of a chap, right?**

**Celeste: Well, you are sick.**

**Me: True. It's actually really hard to type when you're CONSTANTLY COUGHING, DAMN IT.**

**Sky: Holy shit, calm down.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Deadlox: Sky. Don't talk to her when she's mad.**

**Me: She? Since when am I a girl?**

**Deadlox: Wait, what? Are you a guy?**

**Me: Not telling. XP BYEEEE**


	12. Heading to Notoria

**What. My whole week was filled with so many projects. I. AM. NOT. KIDDING. You can imagine me stressing out and sitting there with my desk scattered with paper, pencils, color stuff, material, scissors, etc. I'm not even exaggerating. :3 Anyway, I'm glad to be back. Dude, writing is a part of my schedule now. I feel guilty if I don't! So, enjoy this chapter.**

**Sky: It was a good idea to let us out.**

**Me: Yup X3 I predicted I'd be busy.**

**Celeste: Uh.**

**Deadlox: HALP!**

**Celeste: Ty's been underground for the past couple of days… **

**Okay, and I'm adding an OC into the story, but it will be minor. Sorry. :( It's an OC from zrob22. Since there was no personality description, I'm just gonna say it's a friend of Sky. I hope you don't mind if I call her Zo, person who owns this OC. **

**Deadlox's PoV**

Everything around me was dark. My breath was tattered, and my heart was pounding. Who knows why? Suddenly, a gun was placed on the back of my head. A torn voice whispers to me, "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Ty." A ringing sound echoes through the dark room. My mind still whirring, I stand up and walk backwards. The dark light subsides, and I realize all my friends were standing in a circle. I light up. "Guys! You're he-" I say, but I was completely ignored.

I glance at their expressions, full of tears. "What are you guys looking at….?" I ask. They don't reply. I then look at the body in the midst of them. It was lifeless. My eyes widen and I step back. It was nothing more than me, dead.

I gasp for air, bolting up. I rub my eyes and find myself in the same room I had fallen asleep in. I was still in the End. The side of my hair was grazed, as if it was cut or something, but it wasn't much. _It was all a dream, but a hint of reality? _I found myself dazed and stare out the window. I realized that I was "homesick." Or more. I was in a dire state of depression.

I tug the sheets away and throw them off the bed. _Just one night. Please. _I needed to get away from here. Just once. Just now. I needed just a glance of my old life. I've been here for a month, maybe even more, but the thought of it consumed my brain and caused me to stumble backwards.

I blink; a _whoosh _goes off as the dragon wings on my back open. I climb out of the window. I love climbing out windows, no matter how odd it was. It reminded me of my first days hanging out with Sky, when we escaped from the squids and left.

I dive off the sill, the wings spreading and sending me high into the moonlight. I used to do this all the time, leaving the room at midnight, until Kia caught me.

I flew slowly toward the direction I thought the base was at. I had a slight headache, but it didn't bother me as much as it should. Suddenly, I notice the familiar golden lights streaking through the cloudy air; it was the sign of SkyHub.

I couldn't get caught, although I wanted to. A thought comes into my mind and parts all the others; is Kia really that powerful? Is her race stronger than the entire Sky Army and the Dead Army combined? **( Sky and Dead Armies are combined forces, although Deadlox takes part more in the Sky Army) **How any Enderdragon people are out there? I never even thought of looking up this. "Godammit." I curse. I descend down into the snowy forest next to the base cautiously. I'm not gonna take any chances.

**Lilia's PoV**

So. Hi. The large gash through my head has healed. Luckily. I adjust the same hat I always wore back on my head. "Feeling better?" A familiar voice asks me. I look up and see someone… My face turns bright red. "Jason?" It was no more than Jason himself…. Except he wasn't wearing his suit. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans, with his hair tucked into a black cap.

Jason smiles, saying nothing about his change in appearance, and pulls me to my feet. He taps the side of my face. "Is it fully healed?" He asks again. I nod and smile to myself. Jason was the only one who was a little discouraged about what was happening so far. It felt… more comfortable around him.

Jason grabs my hand as we walk out the courtyard. I felt my face burning. "_This is aughhhhh…." _My inner mind mumbles. An erupting laughter interrupts my thoughts. Jason yanks my hand away and turns around. "How am I catching all these things?" Behind us was Mitch again, a big smile plastered over his face. Jason blushes and shrinks. I'm guessing the confidence didn't last long. I try my best to not laugh, but in the back of my mind, a killing thought forms. _"How long does this last before everyone is gone?" _

I walk away from the group, realizing that that one thought put my whole mind to depression. But… no. I wanted to kill. Protect my friends. Rip the enemies in shreds. My mind was going into mixed emotions. I snap back into reality and take a deep breath. This has been happening to me lately. Vast things that I think about when no one's around kind of makes me go… a little insane.

A tap is felt on my shoulder. "Lilia?" I realize I left for absolute no reason. I turn around. Jason looks at me curiously. I grin. "Might as well enjoy life now, right?" I ask. Jason nods. I follow him back to where Mitch was standing. We start up a chat, but I was still off in my own world in my mind.

**Sky's PoV**

I pull my leg out of the surprisingly deep snow. I was traveling to one of the nearby towns, Notoria City. "It's been a while since I was out in the open." I mumble out-loud, looking up. Notoria City lies right on the edge of the taiga biome, so snowing was still an option. Why was I visiting Notoria City, you might ask? It's a good question, since I rarely leave the main base.

Zo, a cartographer at Notoria, is there. She has mapped out most biomes and even worlds in Minecraftia. Obviously, I needed information on the End, but I doubt Zo would've gotten any information there. "Worth a shot!" I say, jumping down the small hill and landing steadily on the ground.

Before me was large buildings made of crystals and diamond, along with occasional mansions made of butter. Notoria was the second largest city in incorporated in the Sky Army, besides SkyHub. I walk up to the gates and greet two guards. "Commander Sky! What a surprise to see you here." One of them says. I grin. "I came to see Zo." I explain, pulling out a blank map.

Zo was well known around, because of her wide industry of producing maps. The guards let me in, of course, and I walk down the path. The place was… in my description… REALLY shiny. The pathway was made of complete glass, polished so much it was almost invisible. Under the glass was a large waterfall. The special thing about Notoria City is that it was built directly above a ginormous arctic hot spring, which was absolutely amazing. It took an especially long time to finish building, anyway.

I walk up to a butter mansion two miles away from the gate and knock on the engraved door. When it opens, a girl with sand-colored hair and blazing red eyes appears. "Sky?!" She says in complete shock. I grin. "Nice seeing you again, Zo."

**Me: Andddddddd there's the end!**

**Sky: Wait, how many people do I know?!**

**Me: That's a really stupid question, so, a lot.**

**Sky: What, you're gonna continue our conversation tomorrow?**

**Me: Guess so. XD**

**Celeste: I am absolutely not in this chapter, huh.**

**Me: Yup! *runs away cackling***

**Lita: o.o**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Sky: o.o**

**Celeste: o.o Uh. See everybody later! *says nervously* Elu will be posting an update every one, two, or three days after every chap!**


	13. Phone Call

**My YouTube doesn't work… UHHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! IT'S LIKE, MY LIFE. HELP ME. Donate now to save millions from destruction. Help YouTube today. HAHA just kidding.**

**Deadlox: I thought it was just the comment section…?**

**Me: NO, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT STUFF. GOOGLE+ NEEDS TO PULL THEIR SHIT TOGETHER!**

**Deadlox: o.o**

**Me: Oh, and my Caps Lock is broken. The light is on when it's off. O_o Dafuq?**

**Celeste: I don't know anything about computers so DON'T LOOK AT ME.**

**Sky: I'M LOOKING.**

**And a side note, I apologize for having to use the character "Dawn" in this story again. Just to be sure, I have absolute NO hate for the real Dawn in real life, who is Sky's ex-girlfriend/fiancé. I feel very sorry for the hate she receives, but I assure everyone that this does not involve any of the real circumstances that happened between them. This Dawn "Illuminate," a character involved in an OC. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Jay's PoV**

I found it. It took me days, constant hours of searching through the huge library, but I did it! I found something that will help us search for Deadlox.

I glance down at what I had borrowed from the library. It was a papyrus scroll, complete with burned out pieces and smudged writing. I managed to decipher the first few letters: "_The Ende"_ For obvious reasons, I rented the book I found it in: The Lost Card. Why was it in this book, though? The questions swirl around my mind as I run across the courtyard.

I was looking for Sky, or at least Seto. Maybe they can read the rest of it. My heart beats in excitement. Finally! I finally accomplished something.

_*3 Minutes Later*_

I knock on the door of Seto's lab. I have never been here, but it did give me an ecstatic feel from the medicine smells wafting from the chimney. The wide door pushes open. "Jay? What're you doing here? I got your note, by the way." A familiar voice says, as Seto's face pops out of the room. He steps outside and waves the little card in front of my face. I smile and hold out the book in exchange.

"Thought you'd help me out a bit by reading this. I don't understand any of it." I respond, opening the book and pulling out the scroll. Seto immediately perks up in interest. He carefully takes the book and the scroll carefully. "What- what's it about?" He asks. I sigh. "Basically on the main crisis; that Deadlox has disappeared. Have you heard the news about the connection between him and Endermen or something?" I say. Seto willingly nods and flips through the book. "Why did you bring the book?" He asks. I shrug and respond about the possible connection for the book and the scroll.

"You got this from the library, right?" Seto mumbles.

"Yeah, I found it hidden behind the 'L' section. Wonder how it got there." I reply.

Seto opens the door wider. "We'll discuss it." He says simply.

You can imagine how nervous I was. I walk in hesitantly, eyes darting around, and tried to observe everything without looking weird. Seto chuckles a little from behind me and shuts the door.

I look back at him. "You have lamps or….?" I ask. Seto grins and flicks a button. Instead of a boring light, the whole room seems to open into space. Immediately, planet Minecraftia comes into focus on the screen. I gasp in awe. "It's sort of a telescope, kind of thing." Seto explains. He taps away at the computer on the counter, and the screen zooms in on one of the dimensions in the planet. It was pure black, with sandstone-colored islands and tall towers of obsidian.

"The End." I whisper. I've only seen black and white photos in books, nor ever been there. I can hear the keyboard clacking as Seto zooms in even more on the pink crystals on the towers. "Enderdragons use that as healing stones. There so many of them. That's probably why they're so strong." He says. I squint at the screen, when I realize the side of the screen was chipped. As I look closer, it wasn't actually broken, but…

"Seto?" I say quietly. He looks at me.

"What?"

"What's that huge end stone building back there?!"

"What?!" Seto hurries over to me and looks at the screen. Sure enough, there was a building in the far background. It looked sort of like a castle, with ghastly tall towers with windows and a gate. I hold my breath. What… in Notch is that?!

**Celeste's PoV**

"You're horrifying!" I yell across the room at Lita teasingly. I manage to make her laugh, causing her to stumble in her attempt to strike me. I flimsily ease out of the way. "You're way too easy to trick, Lita." I sigh, placing my hands on my hips. Lita laughs, out of breath. "I'm sorry! I can't seem to focus today." She says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. I wipe the sweat of my forehead. "Well, no matter what, good training's good training." I reply with a grin.

I change from the training gear back into my normal clothes. I stare up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _"Why do you have to not come home?" _I ask Ty silently. I really missed him. What was he doing? I shook my head. "Stop it now, Celeste. Don't. Think. About. It. You're not that kind of person." I reassure to myself. But in the back of my head, I obviously disagreed.

Suddenly, my thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a harsh vibrating from nearby. I jump and glance in the direction. It was coming from Lita's bag. I walk over to it and zip it open. It was her cell phone. "Well, I could at least identify who it was and tell Lita later." I say to myself and pull it out. I read the name and almost drop the phone. The contact was labeled: "Dawn Illuminate."

Wasn't Dawn Illuminate Sky's ex-girlfriend? Wasn't she the one… who betrayed everyone? **(I'm sorry!****)** What was she doing calling Lita? And why was she in her CONTACTS?!

"C-Celeste? I-I-I can explain!" A voice form behind me says. It was no other than Lita. I hold up the photo, name, and number to her. "Why?" I all I could say. Lita bites her bottom lip, looking absolutely helpless, before snatching her bag and running out of the room.

**Me: Stopping there. :)**

**Deadlox: Dawwwwww! No me? **

**Me: Dude. You were in so many of the last chapters.**

**Deadlox: Dangit.**

**Sky: Hey, what about our conversation?**

**Me: Wait. Sky. You're not mad?**

**Sky: Why would I be mad?**

**Me: Because your ex-**

***Celeste slaps her hand around my mouth and laughs nervously***

**Celeste: Yes, yes, Elu's just crazy. You shouldn't be mad at all! Heheheh.**

**Me: Mmph?!**

**Sky: o.o O-Okay.**

**Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


End file.
